


Always

by KhaoticKween



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cowboys, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Knight, Pirates, Sex, Soulmates, warning:anti-lgbt slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaoticKween/pseuds/KhaoticKween
Summary: They say that soulmates are destined to be together. To find each other in every life, every reality. They may only find each other for a brief moment, or they may get to spend an entire life together. Nevertheless they will always look for each other, always be destined to be with the other. Always.***CH 7 CORRECTED***





	1. Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea how long this will end up. How massive the underlying plot will end up. All I know, is this is going to be the ultimate culmination of soulmate au's that managed to pull me out of fic writing retirement that I've been in for over 5 years.  
> Runaways. College. Pirates. Cowboy. Knights. Future. If there's an AU theme for it, its going to find its way into this.  
> There's going to be a bit of everything in here.

 

The girls's pale pink chiffon dress swished as she walked out on to the balcony. Her brown eyes looked out over the courtyard as the murmur of people faded from her ears. The air was brisk, but a welcome change from the crowded heat indoors. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to. There was no real plan because they both knew it was coming but it came too soon. It came before they could prepare for it. The noise from the party within poured out onto the balcony as the door opened and shut. "Waverly?" her voice was sweet and kind as it approached her delicately. "Is everything okay?" 

Waverly nodded and gripped the railing of the balcony. The heat from inside was suffocating, the people overbearing.  
She wanted the cold night air to engulf her. To take her away. To free her from this trap she was stuck in. Nicole came up on her right side, bracing herself against the railing as well. 

The ring stood out brightly against Nicole's pale skin. It sat there on her left hand, taunting Waverly. Reminding her of everything they could be and everything they were not allowed to be. Waverly couldn't look at Nicole. not directly. She couldn't bring herself to see past that ring. "Its official now I suppose huh,"she choked out. It was all she could manage. 

"Waves..." Nicole reached for her hand, her fingers wrapping smoothly around Waverly’s. 

As soon as the metal of the ring touched her skin, Waverly jerked as if the ring burned her, it might as well have. "I'm sorry, Nicole, I just, I just--"

"Nicole?" the gruff voice cut through the air sharply as the tall young man joined them on the balcony. "Aw there you are my dear." The corners of his red mustache curled upward as he grinned. His blue eyes shone brightly as he looked at the two young women in front of him. “I should have known to look for Waverly if I couldn’t find you.”

“Oh you know us, the best of friends.” Waverly clapped her hand over Nicole’s. “I’m just so excited for you both.”

The man chuckled, “I’m sure you two are already plotting the ceremony. Come along dear I’m sure the maid of honor can spare you for a moment. Your future mother-in-law wanted to speak with you.” He flashed a pearly white grin at Nicole and gave a friendly wink to Waverly.

“Give me just a moment,” Nicole said while placing a hand on her fiancé’s shoulder ushering him back inside. “Waves, I’m so sorry, you know. I’m sorry I want to be with you.”

“I know.” Waverly grabber hand and squeezed it tightly. “I know, you’re the one thing I want to do in this world, Nicole.”

“I know baby.” Nicole pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “I’m sorry. I need to go for a bit.”

“Run away with me,” the words were out of Waverly’s mouth as the plan sprung together in her mind. “Let’s run away together.”

“Waves, we will talk about this later.” Nicole shook her head and disappeared through the door. 

Waverly knew the moment she said it that running away was the answer they were looking for. Nicole’s family couldn’t force her to marry if they didn’t know where she was. All they had to do was get a train out west. Wynonna, her only family’s pariah, would take them in. Her father didn’t care what Waverly did, he had his precious Willa and her husband Robert Del Ray. Waverly’s oldest sister was more than enough family for their father. When Wynonna ran off with that Cowboy, no one cared to keep track of her. But they might not want them back. She just needed to get Nicole on board. 

\--  
The tapping on her window startled Nicole. Another girl would have called out for help. Nicole peered out the window to see what the cause of the noise was. The windows cracked out and her red hair poured over her shoulder as she looked down at the brunette one story down. “Waverly,” she hissed with amusement and concern in her voice. “What are you doing?”

“Running away. So long as you come with me?” Waverly gestured to the bag at her feet and she looked up expectantly Nicole.

The red head frowned, her eyes looking out at the sun barely peeking up over the horizon. Morning was coming quickly. Her head disappeared back inside the window and Waverly waited. And waited. And waited for what felt like forever. Would she really just ignore Waverly’s plea to runaway? Was it asking too much. Marriage to her fiancé would be easy and simple and it wasn’t like he wasn’t a good man. A chill went up the back up Waverly’s neck as the possibility of Nicole not loving her as much as she thought she ran through her mind. 

A noise around the side of the house brought Waverly out of her thought, fear came up to the surface as the noise of someone approaching reached her ears. Was it worse than expected, had Nicole not only scorned her but alerted someone?

“Waverly Earp, I’d follow you anywhere.” Nicole appeared from the side of the building where the noise had been coming from. Her pinks flushed and a bag in her hand, the plain brown dress she wore matched her eyes but Waverly had only a moment to notice. Nicole was there, ready to go, to runaway with her, and Waverly couldn’t stop herself. She grabbed Nicole’s face and kissed her unabashedly. 

The taste of her lips was perfect, the smell of vanilla drifted off of her and Waverly new she held her future at that moment. The heat from her lips was searing and comforting all at once. There was nothing delicate in this kiss as their lips moved together, in sync, molding against one another like they were made for each other. Nicole's hands gripped at Waverly's hips pulling her closer and Waverly's hands slid from Nicole's jaw, to her neck, to her collar bone, the kiss slowly melting Waverly into Nicole. It was everything she wanted and yet it was only a taste of the beginning. 

“Where are we going?” Nicole finally asked as she grabbed her bag and Waverly’s hand.

“West.” Waverly pulled Nicole along beside her. “I’ll send word to Wynonna at the train station. We will go with her until we can decide what to do next.”

“So long as we’re together”

“We always will be.”


	2. F*ck the Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love the joke about Wynonna saying fuck the police, and Waverly saying she's trying. You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't lie. So that gave some inspiration for this chapter. And so here we now have the next set in the this, the Modern/Security Guard/College AU

 

“So, officer, what do you say we put your cuffs to better use and put these bars behind us?”

Waverly knew Wynonna’s slurred, sultry purr before she even rounded the corner.

“Sit down Earp,” demanded a sturdy male voice.

“Fuck the police.” Wynonna’s voice had the slightest slur in it but she winked at the men.

“We’re not cops. You’re not in a cell. And would you please just stop talking?” the other female voice was exasperated and tired. That was reasonable considering it was 2:00 am.

Waverly rounded the corner and sighed. Wynonna was leaning up against the decorative wood slats that separated the security office desks from the waiting room area. Her wrists were bound together in front of her with handcuffs. Another person was passed out on the couch in the waiting room. Two security guards were in the administration area. A tall muscular man was standing opposite of Wynonna glaring at her. A tall red headed woman looked slightly amused but irritated with her eyebrows pinched a little as she typed on a computer. The woman looked up and smiled when Waverly cleared her throat. Waverly stumbled a bit as she caught the eye of the smiling security guard, her red hair was cropped close to her ears showing off the dimples that came with the flash of the smile. Those brown eyes were bright and cheerful as the woman jumped to her feet.

“Hi there,” the woman offered her hand out to Waverly. “I’m Nicole."

Waverly took her hand to shake. “Waverly,” she replied as she tried to ignore the other woman’s smile and lingering looks. Those dimples were magnetic though, and those eyes pulled her in. The warmth from Nicole’s hand spread up her wrist and made her question a lot of things very quickly.  
The man cleared his throat and looked between the two of them with a raised eye brow at Nicole. “Earp? I’m Xavier Dolls, ma’am. I’m assuming you’re here to get your sister?”

“Babygirl, I knew you would come and spring me!” Wynonna’s face was pressed up against the slats of wood as she looked at the three of them.

“We found her near the administrative fountains,” Nicole told her. “Half naked. We convinced her to put her clothes back on.”

Wynonna stuck hands between the wood slats. “Its not deep enough to swim in.”

Xavier crossed his arms as the three turned to look at Wynonna. “The police said she was our problem so they didn’t have to arrest her.”

“I guess that means she’s my problem now,” sighed Waverly. “Do I have to sign anything or…”

“There’s release forms,” Xavier told her.

“I’ve got it, Dolls.” Nicole pointed towards the desk she had been at. “You can get her.”

Waverly took a moment to look over the khaki pants that fit snugly across Nicole’s hips. The dark blue of her shirt fit nicely around the muscles of the red head’s back.

“So I don’t think I’ve seen you around before, Nicole, your name sounds familiar.”

The woman grinned up at her as she ticked away at a keyboard. “I’ve heard all about you. A local prodigy, starting your Masters degree three years early. Already being headhunted for the PhD programs.” The woman shrugged as the printer next to her whirred to life. “Me, I’m on the softball team.” Nicole handed over the paper and a pen. “Sign the bottom line saying you’re the responsible adult taking her home and putting her to bed.”

“Thank you so much for getting my sister, I owe you one.” Waverly took the offered supplies and scratched her name on the line.

“I’ll take a cappuccino.” She grinned and those dimples showed up again. “To make up for dealing with her.” The woman nodded towards Wynonna who Dolls was trying to wrestle out of the cuffs on her wrists.  
Waverly giggled and looked down as she handed the paper back. “Most places are closed right now I think.”

Nicole shrugged. “Another time then. I’ll hold you to it. Let me know if you ever need help getting her wrangled home before we have to wrangle her in.” Nicole handed her a card from a small plastic holder on her desk.

“Thank you,” Waverly took the card and turned to find Wynonna hanging off Dolls.

“I believe this is yours,” said Dolls gesturing to Wynonna.

Wynonna had one arm wrapped oud his and had her other hand splayed across his chest. “Momma like.”

“So sorry for her,” Waverly grimaced and finally pulled her off him and towards the door.

With a tight-lipped grin Dolls slipped out of Wynonna’s reached and backed away. “Don’t mention it. Good luck.”

Waverly cast one more look over her shoulder as Nicole. The tall woman shot her the striking smile one last time and nodded her head. Waverly pulled Wynonna out of the building and towards their shared student apartment.

Several stumbles, and one attempt at getting away from Wynonna, Waverly was able to get her back to their place, with Wynonna talking about the security guard.

“His chest was so…ugh.” Wynonna made a fist and shook it as she stumbled towards their couch. “And those biceps.”

“Uhuh,” mumbled Waverly as she read the card she had been given. “Nicole Haught, Security Technician. Haught. Of course.”

“You’re telling me. Hot and a damn fine ass.” Wynonna flopped back onto the couch.

Waverly shook her head and left her sister there to pass out.

**-5 Days Later-**

Waverly shook her head before putting it in her hands. The entire window in the waiting area was covered in marker. ‘Fuck the police’ was written was clearly written across the door.

“I only left her alone for minute.” Nicole handed Waverly the release form. “I have no idea how.”

“She wasn’t even alone the whole time.” Dolls was scrubbing the back of his furiously trying to get the expo marker off his head.

“I’m so sorry.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand to emphasis her apology, but it was like a lightning bolt her veins from where she touched the other woman. She looked up into Nicole’s eyes, those warm, brown, welcoming eyes and her face slowly stretched out into a grin when she saw those dimples show up.  
Dolls cleared his throat and two of them jumped apart.

“Right well, I’ll just,” mumbled Waverly as she quickly signed the form and gave it back to Nicole. “Go get her.

**-The next day-**

  
The knock on the door confused Waverly for a minute as she quickly toweled off her hair from her shower. Rosita usually burst right in but Jeremy always knocked. So she hurried to answer the door and immediately regretted her decision to open the door in her bath towel. She could feel those brown eyes rove up and down her body.

“Hot damn babygirl, look at you. Damn Haught quit lookin’ at my baby sister.” Wynonna slapped Nicole’s shoulder.

Nicole cleared her throat and guided Wynonna into the apartment. “Sorry I saw her outside, knocking at a different door, figured I’d skip the paperwork and drop her off here.” Nicole shrugged. “Kinda have your address memorized by now.”

“Um yeah thanks,” said Waverly as she pulled her towel around her tighter and glanced away. “Thanks, I uh, I owe you one.”

“I guess I’ll just get going then.” Nicole nodded towards the door and shuffled out of it trying not to be obvious as she cast another look at Waverly.

As the door shut Wynonna sighed and stretched. “Sorry wrong one, babygirl,” she said as she staggered back towards her room

**\- 1 week later-**

“I am so sorry.” Waverly looked into the security waiting area at her sister who was passed out in the chair there. “We had a late study group in the library so I had my phone on silent I never heard it go off. I came as soon as I saw.”

“How long has she been here?” Rosita handed her coat to Waverly and leaned down to poke Wynonna in the side, she didn’t even move.

“She’s alive, I checked.” Nicole tucked her hands in her pockets. “She’s been out for about 5 hours now. She went down hard.”

“She was over on the south side of campus when Nicole found her.” Dolls handed Waverly the release form.

Nicole shrugged. “She had clothes on this time at least.”

“Got her!” Rosita yelled as Wynonna moaned and sat up with an arm over the other woman’s shoulder. Rosita looked at the Campus Security hat on her head “Where did she get the hat?” Waverly took the other arm. The warning heaves started and Wynonna grabbed the hat off her own head to upchuck into.

“It was mine.” Nicole sighed and pushed the trash can in front of Wynonna.

Waverly grimaced at the red head who had nothing but smiles for her. Waverly looked at her appreciatively. “I owe you a new hat, sorry.”

“Don’t forget that cappuccino.” Nicole smiles and those dimples showed and Waverly caught herself trying not to sigh.”

The inebriated woman dropped the hat in the can. “Fuck t’ poleece.”

“Ugh, lets get you out of here, “mumbled Waverly. “I’m so sorry about her.”

“You g’ outta ‘ere.” Wynonna attempted to stand up on her own. She stumbled right into Dolls who helped brace her. Wynonna flipped Dolls the bird as they stumbled

towards the door.

“Yep let’s go,” Rosita pulled the Earps to door even faster.

“Come on Wynonna, I can’t believe you,” Waverly held on to her sister.

“Heee’s hot, like bang worthy hot.” Wynonna attempted to make a lewd gesture with her hips but stumbled.

“She was too,” Rosita told Waverly once they got out of earshot of the office. “I mean Haught damn,” chuckled Rosita. “Too bad she’s got her eyes all over you.”

“What? No she doesn’t!” Waverly tried holding the blush off her cheeks. “Not like that would matter.”

**-3 Days Later-**

“Hi, Nicole?”

“Waverly, I wasn’t expecting a call from you.”

“Yeah, could you, umm…come help me?” Waverly sighed. “Rosita is busy, and Jeremy is out of town and--”

“I’m on my way. Where are you?”

“Right outside our apartment.” Waverly hung up and glanced at her sister in the back of her jeep. “Oh Wynonna.”

It wasn’t even five minutes later when Waverly saw her. Those long legs, with muscles bunching and moving so smoothly as she jogged. The tiny black shorts she wore made her legs look like they went on forever. The green and black tank she wore gave her arms the same treatment framing the curve of her bicep and the open neck set the stage for those collar bones. An armband phone holder wrapped around one of those flexed biceps and that smile erupted the moment she got to Waverly.  
It took waverly a moment to realize Dolls was jogging right beside her, shirtsless with black basketball shorts on.

“Hi,” Nicole panted a little as she came to a stop next to Waverly.

“Waverly,” Dolls nodded as he was starting to pass them by to continue his run and leave Waverly alone with Nicole.

“Oh, oh hi.” Waverly gestured to Wynonna.

“I see.” Nicole deflated a bit when she noticed Wynonna in the jeep. “Hey Dolls wait a minute.”

Waverly moved to grab Wynonna’s feet. “I hope you don’t mind.” Dolls looped back and took her place grabbing Wynonna.

“Of course not, what are friend’s for?” Nicole began to grab Wynonna’s shoulders.

“Yeah, friends. Just friends,” Waverly bit her tongue and looked away as the two security guards, obviously not on duty, packed Wynonna into their apartment. That dimpled smile melted away and Waverly cheerful mood went with it. That was not how she wanted that to come out. That’s not how she meant it. She needed to figure it out, she was trying but she needed more time with her, she wanted something with her. She wanted so much from Nicole she just. Just needed to explain herself. To…to…first to get away from Dolls’ knowing looks.

“Whatever you want,” Nicole said as they dumped Wynonna on to the couch. Wynonna stirred and sat up staring at the two of them. “Well Hi there, Haughtstuff.” Wynonna laughed at her joke when the shoulder heaves started, Nicole instinctively grabbed a trash can and shoved it Nicole. “Bye Waverly.” Dolls nodded and headed out the door.

Waverly stood still biting her lip wanting to stop Nicole from leaving but she was stuck as she tried to figure out what it was going through her head and how to say it and how to get a moment away from Dolls so she could say it out loud and make sure.

“How many more times do I have to do this?” slurred Wynonna. “Go, go fuck the police.”

“What?” Her sister grabbed her attention away from her downward spiral.

“How many excuses have I given you this month alone? It’s obvious you’ve got a thing for the security guard. Go do something about it.” Wynonna flipped her hands toward the door. “So go fuck your police officer.”

“Security guards.” Waverly stared at her sister, slack jawed. “Wait a minute, you’re trying to set me up with—"

“Same difference. I’m trying to help.” Wynonna waved her hand in the air. “Hurry up and go before I decide I want to fuck the police because damn he’s fine. Hurry up and go get it. What’s his name? Xavier?”

“No. Wynonna, just, that’s not who.” Waverly sighed. “Never mind.” Giddiness started to take over and as Wynonna bent over her trash can again, Waverly took off running out the door.

Her flip flops weren’t great for running in, but that red hair was just barely a block away. “Nicole!” she yelled as she ran.

Fate was with her at that moment, Dolls kept jogging away, but Nicole stopped and turned around. “Waverly? What’s wrong?”

“Nicole, I—” Waverly gave up on words as she got to the tall woman and pressed a heated kiss to her mouth. When Nicole kissed back it was hard not to smile but instead Waverly pulled back, slightly breathless but keeping the contact between them. Her hands-on Nicole’s neck, Nicole’s hands on her waist, their legs and stomach pressed together. “How about that cappuccino?” asked Waverly.


	3. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this, things should start overlapping more, but this will be laying the ground work to that overlap of the different story lines.

 

They came for Wynonna first.  
Waverly cried and shrieked and attempted to pummeled them with her fists as they took her away and Nicole held Waverly back. “Don’t Waverly, it’s not going to help. “  
“It’s going to be fine babygirl,” lied Wynonna as they took her away in iron cuffs.  
Waverly stayed home when they took Wynonna to trial. Nicole went and watched. With Wynonna sitting on that hard-wooden bench, the accusations flew from every direction. She curses. She drinks. She slept with this husband or that. She dances in the woods, naked. Then the accusations got worse. She consorts with demons and summons fiery pits like windows to hell.

Nicole brought the basket to Wynonna, food made it heavy as she passed it over to the older woman.  
“How’s Waverly?”  
“She’s…okay,” Nicole told her.  
Wynonna nodded, “Listen, Nicole. Don’t let her worry. I’m going to keep raising hell around here a bit longer.” She chuckled a bit.  
“Not funny Wynonna.” Nicole looked at the guards down the hall of the stone walled corridor, a rough jail for the men and women locked inside.  
A wry smile twisted onto Wynonna’s face. “Tell Waves I threw it in the well. She’ll know what I mean. Take care of her for me Nicole.” Wynonna grabbed Nicole’s arm before she could pull away. “Promise me you’ll do what best for her Nicole.”  
“I promise.”  
Then they came for Waverly.  
Nicole cried and yelled then. They threw her aside and took Waverly away without a second thought.  
Nicole sat in the Earp Homestead where she had been living with the two sisters. Slowly, she hatched a plan to save Waverly. She discussed it in secret with Wynonna. Wynonna agreed to discuss it with Waverly.  
“Just convince Waverly to blame it on you, get her released and then we’ll break you out. One’s easier to free than two. They’ll believe it’s you without you needing to confess to it.” Nicole’s brown eyes gave nothing away.  
Wynonna agreed, after all nothing would stop her from protecting her sister. “Just tell her to get the bucket out of the well so that we are ready to run.”  
No one would ever suspect Nicole of preparing to backstab her best friend.  
Waverly had questions burning behind her eyes and on the tip of her tongue when Nicole spoke to her. “How?”  
“So long as she doesn’t confess they won’t have anything solid against her. The only way off the hook is with a confession and that will lead straight to a hanging. When they let you go, I’ll make a distraction you’ll be close enough to free her and we can go. We’ll run somewhere. Anywhere.”  
“Witch! Witch! Witch!” The crowd’s chant dug into the back of Nicole’s skull as she stood with them and watched them take Wynonna and Waverly in front of the crowd.  
The proceedings pushed onwards as accusations and witnesses came forward to prosecute the two sisters. Finally, the time in their plan came as Waverly yelled and pulled against her restraints.  
“No, no wait, I’ll tell you!” cried the younger Earp. “It was her. She did it to me. She enlisted me into doing the devil’s work.”  
Anyone that knew Waverly would be able to see that it was a lie but enough people wanted to believe it. No one really wanted to prosecute the town sweetheart but hanging the town pariah was another story and one they were all too willing to follow through with it.  
Waverly was untied and released, just as planned. Then the crowd turned on Wynonna, ready to hang her on the spot. Waverly was waiting for Nicole to free Wynonna, so they could all run.  
With Wynonna on the spot, making quips and laughing about the accusations, everyone was fully focused on her and more than ready to make the decision to hang her. Waverly was ready to take them both and run.  
Now was the time for Nicole to sabotage that plan.  
“It was me. I did it. I’m the real witch!” Nicole shoved her way forward. “I had a spell on them both. Waverly broke free but that one was easy to corrupt. I was the witch. I did it, “cackled Nicole.  
“No,” shouted Wynonna as Waverly cried out, aghast.  
“No she’s lying she didn’t have anything to do with this.” Wynonna tried to get the crowd’s attention again, but it was gone. Too far gone.  
“Nicole no," Waverly tried to grab for Nicole but it was too late. Wynonna was being pushed aside as Nicole was basking the glory of being the witch.  
The only thing easier than the town pariah to persecute, is an outsider. That’s just what Nicole was, and she was going to play the cards she was given.  
In a whirl wind full of protests and anguish, Nicole stood in her place atop the platform. Waverly screamed from down below. The rough rope rubbed against her neck as it slipped down over her ears. Nicole looked for Waverly, she needed to see her before it was all over. The rope bunched and tightened around Nicole’s neck as she prepared herself. If Wynonna would take Waverly and run, they would be safe. Waverly would be safe.  
“No!” Waverly screamed from the that back of the crowd and Nicole felt the shove on her back. Tears poured from Waverly’s eyes and Wynonna pulled her gun, Peacemaker, up and aimed directly at Nicole.


	4. Runaways II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The simplest things can go wrong oh so simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, today has officially made this story bigger than I anticipated. You'll start noticing the similarities between the chapter and plot lines now, the continuation across individual arcs but also in the overall story. You can continue to read each of these as individual pieces. But its not. its getting bigger.

 

As the sun began to pour over the top of the city, Nicole and Waverly rushed along. The brighter it go, the more urgency they had. It wouldn’t be long before both their absences were noticed. The handles of their bags dug into their palms as they carried them on towards the train station. The sky was smoke filled and suffocating as factories started to whir to life. People rushed to work, coal smears across faces long forgotten by the working class. Waverly stayed as close as she could to Nicole in the crowds as the red head look about the streets. Their hands found each other and clung as they pushed onward. They didn’t have much time left though, westbound trains would be leaving soon. 

 

They approached the train station, the crowd thickening but moving in the same direction. The people got louder more boisterous. The ones in the train station were not just workers milling their way to work, these ones had places to be. The flow of the crowd pushed Nicole and Waverly closer together and deeper in. 

 

Children cried and laughed

 

In the distance a train whistled.

 

Dogs barked just outside the doors.

 

“Watches, rings, you name it I got!” hollered a man from afar.

 

A mother’s shrill voice cut through he crowd. “Get back here Thomas.” 

 

The ticket booth came into view, a man in an official uniform sat behind the glass plane.  
“Wait.” Nicole slowed and reached for her clutch, tucked away in her bag. Waverly freed the taller woman’s hand to allow her the movement. Nicole’s brown eyes glanced over at the ticket booth as her deft finger sifted through bills in her clutch. “I should have enough to get us to Ohio. We can-“

 

“No wait,” Waverly reached for her own neck. “I thought of that already. ”She pulled the necklace form under her travel brown bodice and showed it to Nicole. It hung on a simple silver chain, the heavily engraved silver flower hugged two entwined circles with a diamond pressed with a diamond wedged carefully within it. The coloring on the wood looked as if it had been burned at one point. 

 

Nicole’s brows pulled together for a brief moment as she thought it over. That was a necklace that Waverly has had as long as Nicole could remember. “Are you sure?”

 

Waverly nodded once and with a determined stride, march over the man selling watches. Nicole held both their bags and waited patiently as the and Waverly argued back and forth briefly. Waverly came a few minutes later, a handful of bills in her hand and a swagger in her steps. “Now we should have enough to get us all the way to Nevada with a few brief stops along the way.”

 

Without missing a beat, Waverly strutted up to the ticket booth to purchase the ticket to get them across the country. The exchanges were made and Waverly held out two thick tickets, official stamped and ready to go. “We will have to spend some time in Massachusetts tomorrow, but then there shouldn’t be many more stops along the way,” said Waverly with a small grimace. 

 

“I hate Massachusetts,” replied Nicole without a moment of hesitation. 

 

“Me too,” said Waverly without hesitation. This lack of hesitation did make Waverly pause. “Have you ever been there?”

 

Nicole looked at Waverly, slightly confused. “No, I haven’t.”

 

“Me neither.” Waverly had a look of skepticism about her as the two slowed their steps. “I feel like I should remember it. Like we’ve been there and something happened there. Like we shouldn’t go there.”

 

Nicole nodded slowly, still glancing around. “Me too, but we need to get moving. It won’t be long before people start looking for us and we need to get out of Concord this morning.”

 

Waverly took Nicole’s free hand but it was obvious she was still lost in thought. “Our families vacationed at Hampton Beach once, perhaps that’s why we thought. But its not Massachusetts.,” Waverly pondered on the thought some more.

 

“Here,” Nicole pulled her along and into a train car. “We need to get seats before the train leaves. Its not important about the whole Massachusetts concern.”

 

They take their seats midway down a car, across from an elderly woman and young man about the right age for an adult grandson. The young man is entirely caught up in his newspaper, the woman makes a few comments with Waverly about the fair weather this morning. Nicole sits quietly in her seat looking out the window as people mull about saying good bye to loves ones or rushing to get on board. The elderly woman’s head begins to nod as she dozes before the train departs. This was comfortable, and simple and just what the two of them needed. They would be able to get away and live their life in anonymity far away from here. They could relax at last because they were finally getting away.

 

Waverly quietly reaches for Nicole’s hand to give it a reassuring squeeze as the train begins to rock into motion. The conductor opens the door to make his way down the lines of seats checking tickets. The man’s smart shirt is clean and well kempt, he smiles as he hands the tickets back to the young man and Waverly. Waverly’s hand reaches out for Nicole’s again, only to grabbed harshly.

 

“Baby?” Waverly Questioned. “Nicole?”

 

The conductor rushed to the front of car. A slightly winded, red in the face man is standing at the door, ticket in hand. The conductor guides him to a seat near the front and he sits comfortably to relax for the ride. 

 

“Was that?” Waverly whispered to Nicole.

 

The red headed woman had gone white. Her eyes widened and hand almost, but not quite trembling. Nicole nodded. She had seen his bright read hair neatly combed back form the widow peak. The neat red moustache that framed his thin lips. She was grateful that his observant blue eyes never landed on her though, at least not yet anyway. 

 

“Shane.” Nicole nodded. “My fiancé.”


	5. Sabotage II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabotage II: The great escape and people start to be remembered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, its cliche but it had to happen. 
> 
> If you have any particular AU types of anything you want o see in this, let me know.

 

The people tried to stop them. The crowd yelled after the three of them. Nicole ripped the rope off her neck, the frayed end from the bullet ripping it in half clung at her shoulder. Wynonna urged her younger sister to run faster and push harder.

“Go babygirl and hurry.” Wynonna held peace maker in one and her hand was on Waverly’s shoulder. “Haught faster.”

“Working on it here Wynonna,” yelled Nicole as she bit at the rope tie on one of her wrists.

Waverly glared at the red headed woman. “ I can’t believe what you did, Nicole. That was ridiculously stupid.”

“Even by my standards,” Wynonna shoved them into one of the lesser traveled roads.

The sound of horse hooves and wagon wheels were slowly catching up to them.

“Fuck,” Wynonna hissed with a look over her shoulder before shoulder checking Waverly into a bush near a house. Nicole followed right after them.

“I’m so mad at you right now.” Waverly glared at Nicole. “But you’re alive.” She pressed a firm kiss to Nicole’s lipe.

With a growl and an arm slap Wynonna shushed them pulled the hammer back on peacemaker as the horse and wagon drew nearer to the bush. Nicole braced herself the noise the pistol would make. Waverly wrapped her hands around Nicole’s forearm while pushing her face into her neck. Wynonna grit her teeth and prepared herself for what would come next.

“Excuse me miss but I believe we need to get you three out of Massachusetts.” A man with a thick moustache hopped down off the cart that the two horses were pulling. Another man was opening the back end of the cart and making adjustments to some latches.

“John? John Henry is that you?” Wynonna’s face broke into a smile as she took his hand. “I haven’t seen you since we were kids.”

“Ms. Earp, the cavalry has arrived. If you would please,” said Doc as he made a gesture to the second man. “My associate and I would be happy to help you in your time of need.”

Wynonn grinned and looked to her sister. “Waverly this is—”

“Doc! Dolls! I haven’t seen you in forever,” Waverly said giddily as she took his hand and waited for Nicole to follow suit.

“I don’t believe we’ve met miss.” Doc looked suspiciously at Waverly.

“Waverly you mean he’s one? They both are?” Wynonna almost whooped with joy.

“Dolls and I have been couriering for some time now.” Doc grinned at Wynonna fondly. “But I don’t believe I’ve met the young lady.”

“We’ll explain later and it will all come back to you,” Wynnona assured him.

Dolls gestured towards the cart. “Come along we have plenty of deliveries to make.”

“You mean smuggling,” snickered Wynonna as Dolls helped her crawl and disappear into the cart.

Doc shrugged and looked over Nicole. “I don’t believe we have met?”

“Nicole Haught,” she answered and offered her hand. Nicole gave Doc her classic dimpled smile.

“She’s my—” Waverly paused for a moment. “She’s mine.” Waverly took Nicole’s hand and led her to the cart, kissing her once before crawling into the cart with her sister.

“Miss Haught,” Dolls gestured to the wagon.

Nicole nodded once and climbed into the cart. Inside the three young women were cramped, the space was small and simple but would do. Wynonna was on one side, Nicole the other, with Waverly in the middle facing Nicole. They had just enough room that they just barely roll from their back to their side.

“All ready ladies?” Doc asked.

“You two better not start in over there,” snapped Wynonna.

Waverly snorted. “There better not be spiders in here.”

“So where are we being taken?” Nicole asked.

“Don’t worry, we’re going to get you out of Massachusetts,” Dolls assured them and Doc started locking up the false bottom of the cart.

Doc sighed. “Just remember to stay quiet ladies. Wynonna.”

All of them could hear the snort that come from Wynonna. Then the cart shifted as Doc and Dolls climbed in. The rocking started as the cart moved forward. The young women could barely hear Doc and Dolls mumbling outside.

“So they’re really part of this?” whispered Wynonna near Waverly’s head.

“I don’t remember them,” said Nicole from her place beside the younger Earp.

Waverly shrugged in the tight elbowing both the women beside her. “The more we talk to them the more will come to back to us. Its weird. I can’t explain it.”

“Nicole?” Wynonna’s voice asked.

Nicole spoke just barely louder than a whisper. “Sorry, me neither.”

“Ugh,” groaned Wynonna. “You two are useless sometimes. Burdened with memories, my ass, you two never remember anything I need you to.”

“Its a little more complicated than that, we remember in pieces she has some, I have some, we have to mix it up to get the whole picture and sometimes its just fragments slowly coming together,” explained Nicole.

Wynonna sighed. “Waverly should spend more time talking like you.”

Nicole snickered. “I agree.”

“Knock it off you two,” Waverly turned on her back elbowing them. Again.

“Would you three hush in there,” Doc said while knocking on the floor of the cart above their heads. “We’ll be getting to another associate of mine soon enough.”

The three quieted down. Wynonna dozed off. Waverly curled into Nicole. The silence drug on between them. It wasn’t much longer that the cart begin slow and Doc could be heard talking to the horses.

“Well hello there boys,” said a female voice that cut through the silence.

Waverly gasped and moved to sit up, hitting her head on the top of the cart.

“Did you find those girls accused of being witches in the next town over?” asked the woman.

Doc’s voice was clear as day. “We did indeed ma’am. I do appreciate you notifying us of their situation, turns out one of them was an old friend of mine, they don’t seem like the witch sort though. Not like you.”

“Oh of course they don’t,” replied the woman. “They’re only impersonating witches.”

“That voice,” hissed Nicole as she stared at Waverly.

“It’s her,” replied the younger girl.

“Who are you talking about?” demanded Wynonna.

The cart door opened and light poured in as an older blonde woman looked down at them with a devilish grin. “Oh I’ll take good care of you girls. Hopefully you haven’t talked the boys’ ears off yet.”

Doc cleared his throat. “Wynonna, this is a good friend of mine, Mrs. Constance Clootie.”


	6. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual Content. skip past the italics if you don't want to read it.

__

_Dexterous fingers trailed down her smooth throat. Pale skin meeting at the dark tan lines along her forearms, taut with muscles as they gripped the brunettes own lithe form. The junction where their hips met was slick from their ministrations. Dark hair tumbled over the brunette’s shoulder as she curled over to place a heated kiss on the sailor’s mouth. Tongues entwined as fingers danced across the smooth planes of her stomach slowly dropping lower and lower down her abdomen._

_“Waverly,” she growled at the girl above her as the brunette ground into her in a particularly sensitive way._

_Waverly’s lips found her ear and delicately nipped at the lobe while enjoying the red head’s arch into her. “Nicole,” she murmured huskily but that soon turned into a moan as Waverly thrust into Nicole’s hand, arching backwards._

_Nicole grinned, one hand holding Waverly’s hip down in place and the other one dipping between her legs. Nicole’s thumb swiped low on Waverly to steal some of the slick moisture and move it up where Nicole was slowly rubbing her thumb in circles. With every upstroke over thumb, Nicle thrust her hips up to grind against Waverly. The brunette leaned back, moaning, gripping Nicole’s thighs, her eyes tightening shut and her mouth gaping open. Another guttural moan poured out of Waverly’s delicate lips and she collapsed against her lover’s heaving breasts._

_Nicole chuckled and pulled Waverly down closer to her. “Mm come here baby.” Long fingers played across Waverly’s hip as Nicole wedged herself firmly against the shorter girl._

_Waverly sighed pulling Nicole closer. “That was...” she made a sound of complete satisfaction._

_Nuzzling her neck, Nicole murmured her agreements. “I’ve got to admit, I don’t mind this whole spending as much time together as possible thing.”_

_Waverly shook her head with a giggle. “This isn’t the only way to get them back you know.”_

_“But it’s the only way we know.” Nicole smiled to herself as a brief flash of something crossed into her mind. Silver and white, something flowing in a simple flag, a symbol, a circle. Nicole sighed in frustration. “And it’s getting to be less and less that I can remember.”_

_Waverly’s lips pressed firmly Nicole’s temple. “It’s going to be okay. She locked them away on us for a reason. At least we pieced together Wynonna.”_

_“But the men—” interjected the red head._

_Waverly hushed her with another kiss. “We’ll figure it out.” The brunette bounced up from the bed they were in and wrapped Nicole’s navy Officer jacket around her bare form. “You should wash this once in a while.” Waverly winked and Nicole laughed. The long jacket reached nearly to her knees. Nicole grinned at the sight. “Now then I’m going to pop out and find us some food, make the most of your shore leave. So you stay here and not let any of your men know that you’re my_ woman _and I’ll be right back.”_

 

Nicole sat up with a gasp. Her head pounded and the taste of salt was thick in the air. Tears ran down off her cheeks, she swiped at them roughly as she dug for the bottle near her bed. Rum wasn’t what she really wanted but it would do for now. She reached for the cork to pull it, but it was gone, the bottle long empty, she must have finished it last night.  She cursed and stood as the floor beneath her swayed. She moved with the rocking of her ship, she spent too many years on the sea for it to unsettle her now. She threw the bottle aside and it crashed to the floor.

“Nicole,” snapped a voice from the doorway.

The red head scowled and groaned. “Captain.” She glared at the other woman.

The captain glared at her for a minute, ready to fight, but she knew the trouble the minute she looked at Nicole’s defeated slump in her shoulders and the blood-stained Navy Officers jacket on her shoulders. “It’s never good to drink alone. Come on, I have a bottle of whiskey.” She wrinkled her nose. “And my god Nicole, wash that jacket once in a while.”

“She used to tell me that, Wynonna.” Nicole followed her captain into her quarters.

The older woman nodded sincerely and grabbed a bottle from cabinet. Not bothering with cups, Wynonna pulled the cork from the bottle with her teeth and took a swig before handing the bottle to Nicole.  Nicole drank deeply and passed the bottle back.

Wynonna nodded at the painting on her wall. Waverly in a gray dress standing and smiling with a young Navy Officer seated in a chair next her. Her hands placed on the sailor’s shoulder. “You two looked good then. How many of those men would have lost it if they realized their Lieutenant was a woman?”

Nicole shook her head. “Doesn’t really matter does it?”

“Damn it Nicole I need you to snap out it.” Wynonna took another long draw out of the bottle. “We have things that we need to do. I need you to be ready, we have to break through that royal barricade tomorrow and I need you to do it.”

Nicole snorted and drank from the bottle, longer than Wynonna, and didn’t give it back. “I can’t just snap out of it Wynonna.” Her voice cracked. “I can’t remember anything without her, this stupid necklace doesn’t do any good without her.” Nicole snapped a necklace off her neck and threw it against the wall. The two entwined circles wrapped around each other. “Our memories were locked away and now with out her I have them all and I can’t remember a single damned one of them.”

“I know,” snapped Wynonna. “I know. We’ll figure it out.”

“What’s left to figure, you are supposed to do something, we can’t remember who is supposed to help us. I don’t have anyone to help me remember.” Nicole drank from the bottle again. “I’m a fucking pirate now. I left everything I was building up for us and became a pirate.”

“I’ve always been a pirate Nicole.” Wynonna put a steady hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Waverly should have spent more time with you.”

“I agree.” The tears in the red head’s brown eyes started to prick again. “But Waverly’s gone, Wynonna, and we lost her.”

     


	7. F*ck the Police II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again, the daily updates won't happen on the weekend sorry, but I'll try.

 

“I know it’s the thought that counts, but I’d really like her to have something that’s more solid for her while she’s abroad.” Nicole glanced at one of the jewelry store cases.

Wynonna snorted next to her. “Dude, it’s two months, you’ve been together what, a year now? And she’s totally in love with you, she’s not going to forget you while she’s in Britain.”

“London,” corrected Dolls as he looked up from his phone briefly. “I’m sure whatever you pick will be fine.” He gave Nicole a pointed a look as she glanced over the cases.

“Looking to put a ring on it?” Wynonna snickered and hip checked the tall red head.

With a roll of her eyes, Nicole gave up and walked out of mall jewelry store and straight towards the pretzel shop.

“Oo!” Wynonna, jumped excitedly to catch up. “Food! Don’t forget extra cheese.”

With a sigh, Dolls followed along. “And a pizza flavored one.”

“Children,” huffed the red head.

It wasn’t much longer the three of them had their pretzels, and lemonades to go with them.  Nicole tapped away at her phone while Wynonna and Doc talked around her.

“I seriously can’t find anything. Every application I turn in, I get fucked. And not in a  fun way.” The brunette  tossed her feet out in front of her, idly lounging on the bench.

Dolls nodded. “My internship from last summer has been beneficial. The Black Badge Security Contractors is doing well. I’ll be in Europe at the same time as Waverly on assignment.” He elbowed Nicole. “My boss is still interested in you for interning.”

“My hands are full,” she replied. Nicole opened the messages on her phone to read the texts.

_Waverly:_

_Are you guys coming back yet?  
                                                                                2:14_

_Soon I think. Eating pretzels now. Want one?_  
2:15  


“Of Waverly,” was Wynonna’s sniggered comment.        

Nicole paid her no attention, still only half listening to the conversation. “Since you’re gone and graduated. I’m captain of the security team on campus.”

_Waverly:_

_Oo yes please Then I need your help picking  
                out clothes and maybe an outfit for my send off _ __  
2:16

 _Lol you mean it won’t get to be a surprise for me?_  
Wynonna wanted to take you out on the town for that.  
2:16

“Take the internship for the summer, you would get to go with me to Europe.” Dolls leaned on his knees. “Just come.”

Wynonna pulled her own phone out. “That’s what she said.”

Nicole sighed. “But the whole process to make it so it would work for my credits and get paid for it? It would be long and hard.” Her phone buzzed again.

_Waverly:_

_Yeah I know she does. Seems like everytime_  
 Wynonna wants to party, things get messy.  
                                                                2:18

 _I know what you mean, but so long as  
I don’t lose you this time. Lol _ __  
2:18

 

“No,  _that’s_  what she said,” snickered Wynonna as she started to dip her pretzel in Nicole’s cheese dip. “Your turn,” she said while turning to Dolls.

He rolled his eyes. “I’ll take the papers to by boss and we could get everything straightened out for you Nicole.”

Wynonna gasped dramatically and grabbed Nicole’s wrist. “No. You can’t Waverly would be devastated if you straightened anything out.”

“Oh my gosh Wynonna,” Nicole moaned as Dolls booed. “ Let’s go already. I need to grab another pretzel.” Nicole waited in line to get a pretzel to take back to Waverly and checked her phone again.

_Waverly:_

_When did you lose me?.  
                                                                2:25_

_It was awhile ago I think. I don’t_  
 remember that well   
but we were at a party, I lost you?  
 I couldn’t find you? Something like that.  
2:26

 _Oh that time the cops showed up to break it up_  
while I was out getting food?  
                                                                2:26

_Yeah!  
2:26_

_I was hardly gone  
                                                                2:27_

_It felt like I lost you forever  
2:28_

_If Wynonna was involved at all you_  
were probably drunk  
                                                                2:28

 _Possible. Wynonna always_  
has a whiskey waiting for me.  
See you Soon. xoxo  
2:29

Upon, graduation, Wynonna was no longer welcome in campus living arrangements. The new friendship between her led her to moving in to the larger house that Dolls and Nicole shared. Then three roommates became 4 when Waverly decided living on campus would be lonely without her sister. The three-room house had someone in everyone, Waverly claimed she would share with her sister, but before long ended up staying with her girlfriend. They agreed it would be temporary, but the arrangement was comfortable for everyone.

It just led to really, really interesting arrangements.  Dolls’ chin up bar was stuck in one doorway, three different women’s shirt hung up on it drying. The mess on the kitchen counter including three different protein smoothie tumblers of Waverly and Nicole’s mixed with dirt shot glasses and an empty whiskey bottle. A pile of old history books and research of Waverly’s took over half the pool table that Nicole and Wynonna set up. Dolls and Wynonna had their blue and light up green xbox controls laying on the couch, mean while Waverly’s outdate Wii sat neatly next to the tv.

It was a disaster but it was very much so their disaster.

“Mmm thanks sweetie,” said Waverly as she grabbed the pretzel from Nicole, pecked her on the cheek and continued walking by.

“What’s going on here?” Nicole asked as she followed Waverly into their room where the research and books poured out across the bed.

Waverly stuffed half the pretzel in her mouth as she opened her lap top, gesturing to the books. “I’m getting’ ready.”

“I thought you were packing?” Nicole delicately moved a book and sat next to her girlfriend.

Waverly gestured at suitcases along one wall. “Done.  I just want to make sure I’m ready. This is supposed to be big, we’re meeting with Oxford University on these artifacts. It’s going to be fantastic.”

Nicole smiled. “You’re going to be fantastic.”

Waverly smiled at her from over the laptop, her brown eyes crinkling, a little grin turning her mouth up. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nicole replied easily, her own dimples showing off with her smile.  

Waverly suddenly froze for a moment as she looked at something on her screen. “Oh wow, look at this.”

“It looks familiar,” Nicole’s head cocked to the side as she looked at the screen with Waverly.

A pendent was on the screen, small metal beaten into the shapes of flowers was the base with two entwined circles carved of scorched and a diamond wedged into middle of it all. They stared at the necklace for some time.

Nicole saw the burned wood, the way it curved. How the burn marks weren’t all that decorative. IT may the room turn hot. Her skin tingled and her lungs tightened. Sweat began to build up on her temples she reached for Waverly’s hand.

Waverly watched her curiously.  As a pain rippled from the center of her back and pulsed outward. She couldn’t lose Nicole, not again. “It’s one of the pieces we are going to see.”

“You need to bring it back.” Nicole bit her tongue. “Back to the states. That’s where its from right?”

Waverly focused on the screen intently. “We’re not really sure. It has an odd and disjointed history. It’s origins are from Europe, but just to sabotage that whole theory some of the first records on it were in the US colonies.”

“What’s it mean?” Nicole focused in on the diamond. “I mean its weird looking.”

“That’s part of why we’re looking into it. We want to research it here. The imagery behind it though, those metal flowers on the edge, or tea roses evidently those mean I’ll always remember you. There’s the symbols of infinity in that organic substance.”

“It looks like wood,” said Nicole.

“Its more than that,” Waverly told her with an eye roll. “That’s why we’re going to get it though.”  

Nicole grinned. “If you say so.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Waverly admitted and stopped clicking away at her laptop.

Nicole sighed and looked at Waverly while swiping away the sweat on her head. “I’m going to miss you too, but its only two months. I’m going to make sure you have something to remember me by.”

“I just want you,” said Waverly as she slid the laptop away and scooted closer to Nicole. She wrapped her arms around Nicole.

 


	8. Runaways III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was a snafu in the last chapter that has now been corrected. Hopefully you're all enjoying this. I missed the update yesterday but there should be a few between today and tomorrow and then a minor break until next week.

 

“Nicole?” said the voice behind as they attempted to escape the train. “Nicole, what are you doing here?”

His level voice cut through he crowds as people filtered in and out around them. Nicole stopped in her tracks, her hand looking for Waverly’s. She found the hand and their fingers intertwined.

“Nicole, wait,” Shane said as he started walking towards them.

“Nicole,” whispered Waverly as she looked at the tall red head approaching them.

Then Nicole was off. She ran through the crowds of people, Waverly being pulled along beside her as the shorter young woman stumbled trying to keep up. They darted through the train station, they wouldn’t have long to wait before their next train came. They needed to stay close to the station but they had to make sure that Nicole’s fiancé didn’t see them. Waverly jerked on her arm and sent them down and small little passageway. 

"Nicole stop!" Shane was right behind them. Another twist down another corridor and they were in another direction.  They continued to push on running as fast as they could.

Nicole could already picture it, the perfect white wedding. She was supposed to where the large white dress covered in lace and frills. A big bouquet of flowers pouring down over her hands as she could barely see through the veil. Her father would walk her down the aisle over the strewn about flower petals. Shane's niece and nephew guiding the way as ring bearer and flower girl. There waiting for her at the end of the aisle would be two people. One with that easy smile and well cut jaw line, ready to accept every part of her. The one person in this world that she could everything to and be happy to spend days on end with, they had known each other since childhood after all. Everything Nicole had she could share with that one person that would be here even on her wedding day, even if only the bridesmaid. The other person would be Shane, her betrothed.

“Nicole!” Shane was there in front of her, he grabbed her wrist and held tight. “Nicole, listen to me.”

Nicole stopped and stared at the man in front of her, his red moustache was turned down at the edges as he frowned at her. She worried for a moment if this was what the rest of her life was preparing to be. Disappointment and the need to get away as she live3d a life of lies with the man in front of her. How would she ever be able to kiss him? She would have to lie in front of everyone that she would love his forever rather than the short brunette at her side that was there by her side every step of the way. This man didn’t know how she cried when her baby tooth got knocked out playing outside. Or how she secretly like that one of her braids got cut off in school by accident. Shane would never understand how she was always so excited to go swimming in the summer in just her underclothes. The man always tried to give her scents of rose and lilac but Waverly knew her favorite was vanilla.

“How dare you!” Waverly’s hand darted out and slapped him before any of them realized what happened. As he released her,Waverly shoved at her to run.  “Go Nicole.”

“Wait,” he demanded again. “I know. I just want to hear it from you Nicole. I want to make sure.”

His words cut clean through Nicole. “What do you know?”

“I want to hear it Nicole.” Shane rubbed his cheek once more but stood stoic. “Just tell me the truth. Its her isn’t it?” He nodded at Waverly.

Waverly tried getting Nicole to again. “Come on, Nicole,” she urged.

Waverly and Nicole stood next to each other just out of reach of the man. Nicole looked at Waverly and the pleading in her eyes, but Shane deserved to know this much at least.  “I can’t marry you, Shane, I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Shane looked down at his feet for a moment as he straightened his jacket. “You don’t love me. It’s her, right?” He nodded at Waverly again.

Nicole swallowed hard looking between the man she was supposed to marry and the woman she was desperately in love with. She nodded her head. “I love her Shane. I want to be with her. They’ll never let me.”

The man took a deep breath and pulled a pocket watch from his waist coat. “I wouldn’t want you to be late then.” He handed her the watch and pulled a few bills from a billfold. “Here, it’s not much but I’m sure it will help. Take care Nicole. I’ve only ever wanted the best for you.” He smiled at her warmly, his tall lithe frame the perfect juxtapose to Nicole’s own. Anyone could see that physically they should have been perfect for each other, but anyone could easily see that she and Waverly were perfect for each other. “Take care of red here. Don’t miss your next train, I know you’re not stopping here.”  He smiled sadly at Waverly, easily acknowledging his loss before turning to walk away.

“Shane wait,” Nicole stopped him before he could get too far away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this happen. I just couldn’t spend my life lying to you.”

“I understand.” Shane never even turned around. “I’ve always envied the closeness between you two. I knew you loved her, not me. Don’t worry, they won’t find out from me. I never saw either of you.”

 


	9. Sabotage III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised at least one more update today. Then you should get one tomorrow too.

 

The edge of the cart opened up and light poured into he tiny space the three women were hiding. “Come on out girls,” said the voice of the older woman as she peered in at them. 

Nicole started to unfold her body and scoot down. Waverly reached out and grabbed Nicole’s hand. “Careful, baby.” The red head nodded.

As Nicole got out the cart, she turned to help Waverly pull herself out, Wynonna was already on the ground dusting off.

“Clootie.” Waverly folded her arms and glared at the older woman. “We know about you.” Nicole stood behind Waverly with a hand placed protectively over her shoulder.

“Henry, Xavier, I think these are the wrong ones here.” Clootie turned to the men in front of her.  “They are witches, and not the good kind.”

“Are you sure about that?” Doc looked at them questioning. “They never did anything against us. I’ve known Wynonna since we were children.”

“Its not Wynonna that we need to worry about,” murmured Clootie. “Whatever you do, don’t listen to the other two. Separate them.”

“No.” Waverly backed into Nicole and grabbed Wynonna’s hand.

Tension filled the air between them all as they waited for Clootie’s reaction. The old blonde woman looked more than annoyed. Waverly pursed her lips as she glanced from Clootie to the two men. Doc moved to grab Wynonna, to take her away from them. Wynonna scowled at the man approaching her and then started reach down toward her leg where she had tucked her gun away at. Both of them jerked quickly as Nicole and Waverly jumped out of the way. Wynonna and Doc both had guns pointing at each other and ready to fire.

“Easy there Wynonna, this is not what we need to do. Just come with me.” Doc inched a little closer.  

“Dolls,” hissed Nicole. “Dolls listen to me.”

Clootie turned on the red head. “You shut your mouth right now you little bitch.” She took a step towards Nicole.

Waverly was right there getting in the way. “You, you vile woman how dare you. You can’t interfere with this. It’s bigger than you, than us. We’re all part of it.”

“Dolls, think back, remember,” Nicole’s voice was soft, reassuring, almost begging as she coaxed the memories from the other man.

Dolls’ dark eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“Shut your mouth!” Clootie back handed Waverly to knock the shorter woman away as she went after Nicole.

“Be the man you were meant to be,” Waverly called up from on the ground.

Wynonna glanced from Waverly back to Doc. “What’s going on?”

Nicole took another step to Dolls. “Be the bishop you were born to be.” She grabbed either side of his head like he was in a trance.  “Dolls, remember,” she whispered.

“Dolls, remember!” Waverly yelled in Unison with Nicole’s hushed tones.

“No,” Clootie almost pounced from Waverly to Nicole. “That’s enough!”

“Henry, please, trust me,” Wynonna said quietly. “Come on.”

Dolls yelled in agony as he hit his knees and grabbed his head. “W-Waverly? Nicole?” Dolls glanced around taking in his surroundings. He grimaced and grabbed his head again. “Clootie. Doc, drop your gun. Don’t hurt her.”

 “No!” Clootie growled and turned quickly. Before anyone could do anything about it she had a gun in her hand and raised it to Dolls.  A loud bang ripped through the air as Dolls’ jaw dropped open.

His memories didn’t have time to return to him fully. “Run,” was all he had time to say as a red blossom bloomed across his chest and he fell to the ground.

“Doc, think back. Remember,” Nicole started again. She knew she to start it, even if Clootie managed to do anything to them, the memories had to be unlocked for them to have a chance.  “Be the man you were meant to be.”

Clootie turned on Nicole next, A rag soaked in something covered her mouth. Waverly dove at Clootie as Nicole hit the ground.

“It’s never too late to be the knight you know you are,” said Waverly catching on to what Nicole was attempting. Clootie grabbed the younger woman by the neck, shoving the rag into her face. Waverly fought for consciousness as her limbs got heavy, her mind foggy, and her tongue thick.

“Doc, remem—” Waverly saw the older woman turn her attention to Wynonna. “Nonna, run,” she managed as she fell onto Nicole. The crashed in a heap on the ground roughly.

Waverly’s head hurt. That was the first thing she realized as she slowly peeled her eyes open and looked around the room. It was a rough wooden room, more of a barn then anything else. Hay was scattered around on the floor. Stall walls were on either side of her. Her hands were heavy. So heavy. She moved her hands and something clanged. She moaned as the sound made her head hurt even worse

“Waverly?” Nicole’s voice cut through everything. “Waverly, baby, are you okay?”

“I think so,” Waverly answered slowly. She was sore, she had scratches and her head hurt. Her mouth was dry. Her wrists were chained together, so were her feet. Her feet were also secured to a large hook in the side of the stall wall. “Wynonna?! Doc?!” She couldn’t bring herself to call for Dolls.

“They got away.” Nicole’s warm face appeared below the stall wall. “She only got us.” Nicole’s face turned somber as she looked at the floor then back up to Waverly. “I think we need to consider doing something drastic.”

“Like what?” Waverly pulled her chain with her so she could sit near Nicole on the floor.

“If she has us, she has the memories. We can’t let her have that. We can always find each other again.” Nicole glanced away. “I think she’s coming.”

Waverly rolled the thought in her head. If Clootie had them, and the memories, there’s no telling what she would be able to do.

The woman of question stood near the stall openings. “You’re not getting out of it that easy. I’m getting everything out of you and then I’m going to make it so you’re never bothered with these pesky memories again.”


	10. Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this update took, its a bit longer than normal but as promised, here is the start of the start of it all.

 

The burst of orange and red flames licked hungrily at the shield that was already blackened and dented. It wasn’t that long ago that the shield was solid and strong, shining and new with a tall tower emblazoned on it.  The knight broke free turning and diving out of the way of the huge dragon. The big beast s eyes blazed with a black glow as it roared.

“Get out here you foul heathens!” cried the witch from near the edge of the rock outcropping. “Get out here and die!”

Brown eyes glared out of the knight’s helm and she charged in the opposite direction that the dragon was looking.  The what cape that once hung from her shoulders was long forgotten and on fire on the ground, smoldering away.

The ground shook as the knight dove behind another large rock as a blast of fire poured around the edges. “I could use some help here, Dolls!” The ground shook as another large dragon charged forward from the cliff edge at the knight’s back. The dragons collided as roars and fire filled the air.

“What took you so long?” The knight stripped off her helm and red hair poured out of it. Sweat smeared across her forehead as she looked at the woman that came up beside her.

“Oh you know Haught. Peacemaker got stuck in big rock.” The woman’s leather jerkin and breeches  were dark brown matching her thick waves of hair. Her breeches were tucked into tall leather boots.  An oversized sword was strapped to her back. “Can you get a shot from here, Doc?”

Another man was at her shoulder. He wore similar leather jerkin with his loose breeches. A thick leather strap was wrapped around his left forearm.A quiver was strapped to his belt, and long bow was held in one of his calloused hands. “I’ll do my best Wynonna.”  He pulled an arrow from his quiver, knocking it as he rushed around the rock.

“Haught you’re with me.” Wynonna started running towards the path that would lead to the Witch. Nicole followed her, clanging with every step.

“Let me go!” yelled the woman that became visible behind the witch. Her ankle was shackled to a large boulder. Her wrists bound together.

“Shut up, I’m going to use you.” The blond witch slapped the woman harshly.

“You bitch!” The bound woman spit at the witch. As the blond with raised her hand to hit the younger woman again.

“Hey!” Wynonna yelled. “Why don’t you come try me on for size? You okay baby girl?” Wynonna hoisted the heavy sword up in front of her, orange marking came to life down the length of the blade.  “Looks like Peacemaker doesn’t like you Clootie.”

Nicole drew her own sword coming around Wynonna’s shoulder, edging her way towards the captive. “Waves?”

“I’m alright.” Waverly stood up, anticipating her rescue.

“Take this,” hissed Wynonna as she passed a small leatherbound book from inside her jerkin to Nicole.

“That book belongs to me.” Clootie raised her hands at Wynonna. “You don’t know what you’re stirring up.”

“Ignorance can be bliss,” said Wynonna as she rushed the witch.

The dragons fighting down below crashed into the cliff side to

get another burst of flame swarming up over the edge, heating the air. An arrow skimmed past Clootie, barely missing her as she dodged another attack from Wynonna.

Nicole dove forward to shove at the boulder holding the shackled ankle in place. She pushed the book into Waverly’s hands. “Hurry!” She grinned at the woman beside her with her shoulder firmly up against the rock. Nicole’s shield was at her feet on the ground as another blast of fire from the dragons flared up near Waverly making her squeak and scoot closer the rock. An arrow shot from Doc, and deflected by the cursing Clootie glanced off the boulder and then scraping the edge of Nicole’s plate armor.

“How am I suppose to read anything with all this going on?” demanded Waverly as she pulled Nicole’s shield up against her   to defend herself from the attacks as she started flipping through pages.

Nicole’s teeth ground together as the boulder began to budge. Suddenly the dragons hit the cliff edge, make the entire mountain side shake the gave way and rolled as Nicole and Waverly both gasped. But the chain holding Waverly was freed and the woman threw her arms around Nicole’s neck, kissing her roughly.

Waverly was covered in dort, Nicole in sweat and soot but they their lips were warm and inviting. The rigid metal of Nicole’s chest plate dug into Waverly’s ribs but she didn’t care, she was just happy to be back in her knight’s arms. The shackles on her wrosts clanged against the metal of the armor, but Nicole’s eyes were so warm, and bright as she smiled down at Wavery, her dimples popping up with the big smile. Waverly pulled Nicole down to kiss her again.  

Then, Wynonna crashed into them, Peacemaker at her feet. “Less kissing more casting, baby girl and we’ve got a problem haught stuff.” Wynonna shoved the book back at Waverly and nodded at the dragons for Nicole to look.  Then Wynonna was charging right at Clootie again. Down below, Doc was being pummeled by a dragon tail as Dolls had his neck in the teeth of the other dragon. Meanwhile, Wynonna continued to be thrown about Clootie.

With a quick peck, Grabbed the end of her chain and started walking towards Clootie reading from the book. Nicole took her sword in both hands and ran toward the cliff edge. She didn’t think she jumped out with the blade pointing down toward the dragon’s back. As she fell for just a moment, she considered how stupid of an idea this was., but then the sword scratched against the dragon scales and Nicole landed roughly on the dragon without making any damage and she knew it was a stupid idea. She climbed to her knees and started crawling higher up on the dragons back. Carefully she slid the blade between two scales and then shoved.

The dragon release Dolls as it’s neck craned up in pain. An arrow sprouted from the dragon’s eye, then another. Nicole pushed her sword in deeper and twisted. Dolls snapped up and grabbed the other dragon’s throat in his teeth, biting hard and pulling. Nicole grabbed her sword and hung on as the two dragons fought and fell to the ground.

Smoke poured from one of the dragons mouth and claws raked again scales. Nicole grit her teeth and clung for all she was worth as the beast beneath her slowly came to a stop quit moving.  She looked up and climbed to her feet to climb off the big beast.

The second dragon was gone, in it’s place, a tall dark skinned man climbed out from under the dragon. Nicole looked way as Doc approached offering a bag to the man.

“Nice work.” Doc pulled a brown garment from the bag.

Dolls pulled the brown robe over his body. “Thanks for the help from you two. Wynonna!” he called up the cliff.

“Fuck!” Wynonna glared over the rock edge. “That bitch got away but we got the prizes.” Wynonna pointed at them with her sword and held up a key. . “We’ll be down in a minute.”

Wynonna and Waverly joined the group. Waverly carrying her chain in one arm and shield in the other, Nicole approached her and took the heavy chain from her. They exchanged a brief smile as the group turned to stare at the cave that the dragon had been in front of. “Well, lets go have this magic royal parley or whatever this is.” Wynonna looked over all of them before sticking her hand out to Dolls.

Dolls groped in the back for a moment before he pulled out a rough iron ring. He handed over. “Lets try to be a little more convincing in our plea.”

Wynonna took the metal ring and shoved it on her, the crown barely sitting straight on her head. “Sure.”

“Just let me,” mumbled Waverly as she delicately tipped the crown so it was level.  “There.”

Wynonna led the way into the dark cave, a light glowed from up ahead behind a metal barred door. Wynonn took the key and unlocked the door letting the piercing white light to pierce into the darkness and the group entered. Wynonna at the point, Peacemaker at the ready. Doc and Dolls stood aon either side of her, ready to defend her flanks. Waverly was at Wynonna’s back, Nicole just behind her.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” The woman in front of them stood there with a large object wrapped in blue silk cloth, it was under this cloth that was the source of the glow. She started pulling the cloth to reveal a mirror with silver edging.

“Well I’m sorry we took so long, but you know, giant dragon guarding the door, evil witch outside.” Wynonna nodded towards the opening.  “Can we go now?”

“The heir, and you’ve brought your court.” The woman gave a small sigh and then smiled. “Even the queen.”

“In case you didn’t notice, I’ve gotten the promotion already. “ Wynonna tapped the crown on her head.

Dolls elbowed her. “Political remember. Hear her out first.”

“Destiny has spoke. You are the catalyst upon which the light and darkness turns. The heir of destiny, not just the crown of the king, Wynonna.” The woman looked at Waverly. “And you the queen, the one that can be the most power player on the board. You have so much weight on your shoulders. Your rook of knights will help bear the weight though and together you two will be forever destined to carry the memories.” She shot a smile at Nicole. “But Wynonna, you have your roguish knight and bishop ready to stand at your side.” She looked from Doc then Dolls. “Brace yourselves you have much to do, and lifetimes to do it.”

“Wait is this some sort of destined prophecy or what?” Wynonna held a hand up to stop the woman’s tirade.

“How long will this last?” asked Waverly.

The woman smiled at them grimly. “Always.”

 

 


End file.
